Savior
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: Lucy was accused of being a demon for killing her mom, ever since she woke up in her mother's dead arms. Barely anybody talked to her, they all feared her. She was a lonely, limpid 17 year old that never cared about life anymore. Not until she met Natsu, a popular student that never noticed her until she saved him from a horrible incident! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. R & R
1. Chapter 1

I actually was not planning to do anything today, but I listened to a song and got lost in dreaming! I don't know why but I get inspired by what I listen too. . . . enough about me, lets get started on the story!

**Summary: Lucy was accused of being a demon for killing her mom, ever since she woke up in her mother's dead arms. Barely anybody talked to her, they all feared her. She was a lonely, limpid, detached 17 year old that never gave much bothers to life anymore. Not until she met Natsu, a popular student that never noticed her until she saved him from a horrible incident. Now, both of their lives are changed; Lucy is also saved by him! What will happen between these two?**

**xx I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro does. I only own the plot and OCCS, or anything stated to be credited towards me.**

* * *

**Time typed: 5:51 PM**

**On: March 2nd, 2013**

**Words: 2,670**

* * *

_** Prologue **_

**Lucy's POV**

_The moon shined brightly and the stars glowed in the dark sky. Today sure was a beautiful day, for once. The only weather that had occurred these past weeks were rain and lightening, no sun. _

_I was walking on the stone sidewalk besides a tiny, shallow river and the town was almost empty; the only people I noticed were the usual fishers and an old lady feeding a stray cat. I smiled at the scene and continued to late-night walk. _

_Everything was tranquil, no busy cars rushing through the streets or loud crowds tonight. It was only times like this where I actually felt . . . happy. Well not really, I still felt that tiny, bitter loneliness but it was less of what I'd feel when I was in school or around people who didn't give a damn about me. The only reason that was because when it's this late, it gives me a reason to be lonely. No one would be up at this time, so I know no one would talk to me; they'll all be sleeping.  
_

_Humming quietly, I closed my eyes and continued my small, slow steps. _

_Then all of sudden, the calm night is erupted by a nerve-racking scream and ear-deafening crash. As if by instinct, I dashed over to where to sound was let out. My heart was smashing against my chest and my legs were pushing itself. Now, the only thing I could hear was an ambulance letting out it's siren. _

_I had no idea why I was doing this, something just told me to rush towards the disaster. _

_Finally, I reached my destination and my eyes grew to the size of pans. Only a few feet of me was a horribly damage motorbike and car; seemed like those two clashed . . . obviously. _

_Around those two objects was an ambulance with the back doors wide open. A body laid on a white stretcher and was being pulled into the ambulance. The person in the car didn't look injured and got out of the car staggering around a bit. The ambulance sirens went up again and is ran off quickly.  
_

_Again, an urgent throb in my heart screamed: Go after it! _

_So I did what was told. My legs went off again, but this time faster. I ran to the hospital, which luckily wasn't far from where the incident took place. The ambulance got there first than me so all I could do was follow to where the stretcher was going. I was stopped at the front desk, "Excuse me, Miss. But please tell us what your reason for trying to pass?" a nurse asked. She looked tired so I decided not to tell her about the need to come for no reason . . ._

_"I am just here waiting for someone." I informed her. She nodded and just went back to the computer that flashed quickly._

_Not sure whether to stay or leave; I chose to stay. Why? I still didn't understand the reason why. _

_I went over to an empty seat in the waiting area and sat down. Looking around, I noticed that no one was sitting or waiting besides me. How empty I feel. There's no magazines either!_

_20 minutes past before the uncomfortable silence is broken by two doctors rushing out of the room where the human I was waiting for. _

_"He doesn't have enough money for that treatment!" one doctor with a beard exclaimed to the other one. His tone made me eavesdrop . . . _

_"Well, doesn't he have insurance or some sort? We can't let one of our patients die." and at the word die, I abruptly stood up from my seat. The chair was pushed back against the wall and the doctors turned their heads towards me. _

_I walked calmly over to them, was I really going to save a person I didn't even know? I guess so._

_"I want to pay for this patient's treatment." I said nonchalantly even though I was sweating. The two doctors observed me first, then they gave me small warm smiles. _

_"Really?!" the bearded one gasped. Without a second thought, I nodded in reply. "You sure? It's quite a lot of money." the other doctor mused, rubbing his thumb and index finger together; gesturing money._

_Okay, maybe it this isn't good. The way they said it sounds like it's more than I could afford. That thought of my is a joke though. _

_"How much is it?" I asked, raising one delicate eyebrow. The two men looked at each other before both grinning sheepishly. "It's 5,000 dollars." they said in a union. _

_I was taken back, only that little? _

_The doctors misinterpret my shocked face because one of them said, "I know, I know - it's quite a lot." _

_I shake my head back and forth, "No, it's not. I'll pay for it and all the expenses for anything else that has to do with the treatment." I told them. They look at me strangely, then one ran towards the desk, asking for something. A minute later he came running back with two pieces of paper and a pen. "Please fill this out as fast as you can, then we can start with the treatment. Please do it quickly." he rushed and placed the papers and pen into my hands. _

_Doing as I was told, I finished the form and returned it to them. They grabbed it from my hands and ran into an office by the front desk. Two minutes later they walk back to me, "It's finish, we have taken the money and placed it into the treatment payment." the beard one informed. I just nodded in reply, "I shall leave now, good bye and tell him I wish him luck." I said and turned my back to them. _

_"Wait," a doctor said, making me turn around, "thank you! You're an angel!" they told me. I simply smile, "You're welcome." I replied and took that as my time to leave.  
_

_I walked out of the hospital, an smile crept on my face. I don't know what I exactly just did, but I feel elated that I did. _

_Now I hope that the person I just saved feels better._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_My eyes opened slowly to the sunlight that bleeds in the room. What comes into my view was not what I was expecting; the walls were white, the door was pale blue, bed sheets were white . . . this room was a white sea. _

_What happened? Am I in the hospital? My question was answered as I see a ECG beat to my heart. _

_I sat up carefully but was pulled down by needles stuck into my body all over. An aching pain was released on my back so I forced myself to lay back down. _

_"Hello?" I called out, my voice croaked as I said so. I got no reply so I repeated myself, this time a little louder. This time the response was a petite nurse along with two doctors walking in. _

_"Ah, you're awake Mr. Dragneel!" a doctor with glasses said, a large grin appeared on his face. I smiled back weakly, my body and face felt sore._

_The two doctors whispered to each other, then one with a beard walked over to me. "I'm Dr. Colome and congrats on being alive!" he told me very directly. I raised both of my eyebrows, what does he mean being alive? I have no memory of getting hurt. I tried to recall my memory but all I remember was hearing sirens and seeing too many covered faces. _

_Dr. Colome noticed my confusion as smiled grimly, "You almost died a few days back."_

_I almost died a couple of days ago? How - how did I get injured and how did I live?!_

_"How?" I asked, directing the question towards my thoughts. The quiet doctor coughed then spoke, "You were in a crash, a terrible one. Luckily for you though, someone saved your life."  
_

_Someone saved me . . . a person literally took their time or money and gave me another chance! But who is it? _

_"Who was the person?" I mused, eager to thank the person. Dr. Colome stares at the paper for a moment then back at me. "The female's name was Lucy Heartfilia, or so stated . . . are you planning to thank her?" he said. I nodded and sat up, the pain had diminished. Then, I remembered I had no idea how this girl looked like or if she even lived in this town.  
_

_"Does it say where she lived, or her number on the paper?" I asked. My fingers were crossed and I was hoping that it did say that on the paper. The doctor looked back at the paper, "Yes it does, but sadly we are only allowed to give her number." the quiet doctor explained. _

_That's good enough!_

_"Great, can I have her number then?" I asked. Dr. Colome moved his head over to the nurse and he muttered a few words to her. She nodded and scurried out the door. It was silent for a couple of minutes until she returned with a piece of paper and pencil. She handed it over to Dr. Colome and he scribbled something on the paper, I'm guessing it's Lucy's number. _

_Dr. Colome then went over to me, placing the paper on my bandaged hand. I glimpsed at the paper and then crushed it into my hand, hoping I won't lose it later. _

_"You understand that you cannot hand that number out unless she allows it, right?" he said. "Yes." I drawled, I just want to get out of her and call this girl already._

_"Can I go now, I feel much better." I told them, stretching my hands, even with the needles still pricked into me. The nurse blushed, is it because of me or is it because it's hot on here. The two doctors analyzes me body, "Your bruises are gone, and you been here long enough to be healed. So yes, just let Nurse Amu remove those needles and all." Dr. Colome retorted, already walking towards the door._

_"Also, good luck on finding her Mr. Dragneel." the quiet doctor said and followed Dr. Colome. _

_Once they were gone, Nurse Amu rushed over me and removed all the needles in one motion. "Wow, thanks, you're really good at this." I complimented, staring at my needle-free arms and legs. She blushed and helped my off the bed. _

_"Your clothes are over there." she mumbled and pointed at my clothes and shoes on the corner table. I thanked her and stripped the hospital suit, placing the number in my jacket pocket. _

_"Eh, I'm sorry! I'll take my leaving now!" Nurse Amu embarrassingly shouted and rushed out the room. _

_I shrug my shoulders and change into my regular clothes and put on my shoes. My eyes looked around the room, but it stopped at the clock that hung over the window. Today was a Sunday, and it was 10 AM, is she a sleeper? Eh, doesn't matter, me thanking her is more important than her sleep.  
_

_The moment I think I was ready to leave, I did without hesitation. I eased my way out of the hospital and took out my phone and number from my jacket. _

_"Okay . . . 5 . . . 5 . . 5 . . 6 . . " I continued on with her number and when I finally dialed it, the phone was picked up it a second. _

_"Hello?" a sweet voice greeted. _

_My heart skipped a beat, and I felt myself dry of words. _

_"Hello?" it said again. _

_I shook my head, tryin' to focus. "Ah, hello! My name is Natsu Dragneel and I would like to thank you for saving my life." I told her, a grin plastered on my face._

_There was a long silence, was she going to hang up?_

_"S-Saving your life . . . wait are you the one from the crash a few days back?" she asked, I had a feeling that her eyebrows were collided together in thought; she said it with a serious tone._

_I nodded, however, I remembered that she cannot hear me. "Yeah, and I wanted to thank you in person." the last words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. _

_"I-In person?! Uh, I'm sorry. I don't think I could do that." she croaked. _

_Was something wrong? Was she crying? Was I scaring her?_

_"Why?" I once again let that question slip out of my mouth._

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Lucy's mouth formed into a thin line as he asked that. She didn't want to tell him the reason. No, it wasn't because she was frightened of him, it was because she might ruin his reputation. Yes, he had one. The moment he mentioned his name, she knew who he was exactly. They went to the same school, but they were both different people. He leaned over to the popular side while she fell over on the not-so-popular side. If he was seen with her, his life might be ruined. She couldn't allow that to happen._

_"I can't. I have plans already." she explained to him, which wasn't a complete lie. She did have plans, not any that could stop her from meeting him though. She was planning to read and study. _

_Natsu, who was on the other side from town frowned. _

_"Oh, I see . . . well then . .. thank you, again." Natsu said softly. He thought it would have been better if he did it in person, he could show how grateful he really was._

_There was another awkward silence, none of them thought of any words to say left, and for some reason, neither of them wanted to say good bye. Natsu liked Lucy's angelic voice and Lucy liked the way he talked. _

_Lucy eventually thought it was pointless so she just snapped her phone shut and returned her eyes back to the massive book on her desk. _

_Natsu did it at the same time without knowing, he wished he didn't. _

_The blonde teen decided that she'd try to avoid him, it was best for him._

_The pink haired teen chose that he'd try to find her, even if it was just meant to say thank you. _

_Any ways, she did save his life, right? If it wasn't for her, he would never be able to live again. He was determined to find her, no matter what. She was his savior._

* * *

I finally finished typing the chapter! I have been at this for three hours, and wow do I feel proud!

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES! REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow or not, your choice. But it's a boost for me if you do!**

**\ /**

**\ / **

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

Got to update more~ Sorry for such a slow update, my laptop has been acting stupid . . . I am aiming to make each chapter about 2,000 words or plus! Wish me luck!

**Summary: Lucy was accused of being a demon for being the reason her mother died, ever since she woke up in her mother's dead arms. Barely anybody talked to her, they all feared her. She was a lonely, limpid, detached 17 year old that never gave much bothers to life anymore. Not until she met Natsu, a popular student that never noticed her until she saved him from a horrible incident. Now, both of their lives are changed; Lucy is also saved by him! What will happen between these two?**

**xx I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro does. I only own the plot and OCCS, or anything stated to be credited towards me.**

* * *

**Time typed: 6:00 PM**

**On: March 18th, 2013**

**Words: 2,549**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Four days had passed since the incident, and only one of them had tried moving on from it.

Lucy was casually spending her Thursday reading a book in a quiet cafe, where she took her sips of coffee every now and then. She hasn't fully forgotten about Natsu, in fact, he was on her mind every day. Not because she liked him, 'cause she didn't. It was because she was frightened that one day, they're going to make eye contact and he'll see that the person that saved his life wasn't at all significant.

"Here is your blueberry muffin, Miss." a waiter said sharply, abruptly interrupting her thoughts. Lucy looked up and smiled warmly, "Arigato." she replied and allowed the waiter to place down the plate of a single blueberry muffin. The waiter then brushed away the thank you and rushed off to another table. Lucy found it quite rude, but she let it slide and took a bite of the muffin.

She let out a soft moan as the warm piece she bit falls onto her tongue. After two minutes of savoring the taste and bites she took, Lucy got up to throw the wrapper away.

Once Lucy had finished that task, she returned to the book, hoping that there will be no more interruptions . . . unfortunately, the moment she started consuming the words in her book, a ear-deafening laugh, or laughs, is let out from the cafe door.

"Natsu and Gray, be quiet! This isn't the place to play around. We came here to study and eat." a stern, female voice lectured. The second Lucy heard the name, Natsu, be said, she looked up from her page quickly. And what she saw caused her to tremble. There stood, not far, was the person that she thought she'd never encounter again, not from this close at least. Her thoughts raced along her heart and she tried to look away and back at her book.

However, her hands were beginning to sweat and shake, she was afraid. Very frightened. The fact that she was this scared was incoherent. It was illogical - confusing, even to her own self. She didn't understand, she thought it would be just a little fear that would run through her veins, instead it was tremendous fear that ran through her veins from her pumping, jumping heart.

"Sorry, Erza! Gray just happened to lose his shirt, and o' god, you should have seen his face!" Natsu explained, he was trying his best to hold in the laughter that choked in his throat.

Erza didn't say anything and just glared at him, joy killing his mood. The three friends sat down at the table and looked around the quiet cafe, all they heard was quiet mumbles and barely audible chuckles.

Natsu let out a sigh and laid his head on the table surface, "Why are we at this cafe? There's no fun in here! They're all boring people." Natsu muttered to his two friends, hoping the nearby table won't hear his rude words. The red headed student leaned over the table slowly, placed her two elbows on the table, and landed her chin on her knotted fingers. Then, she spoke, "They're not all boring. Some are interesting and fun," she paused and then glared at him, "ever heard of, "Don't judge a book by its cover.", Natsu?"

The pink headed male didn't respond, and shut his mouth into a thin line.

"Yeah, pinky. Why don't you be curious and talk to some of them, instead of being judgmental." Gray mused, smirking at his childhood friend.

Natsu let out a grunt and shook his head, "Nah, we came here for food, not to make friends!" he told Erza and Gray with his toothy grin.

"And to study, as well." Erza reminded, taking out a large textbook from her book bag. Gray did the same, and Natsu groaned.

Over, at the corner of the cafe, Lucy observed them secretly. She heard everything they said, even Natsu's words. His mutters and whispers aren't exactly 'quiet' But they're less loud than his normal speaking volume.

Luck was not on Lucy's side today, because she wasn't able to leave the cafe before they did. She happened to know Erza, they're secretly best friends. And if Lucy were to get up and walk to the door to leave, Erza would have noticed her right off the bat and might even call out her name, in front of Natsu . . . which will only backfire her plan of escaping.

What Natsu had said, also, Lucy took it personally and offensively. She was not boring, neither were the people that were almost like her. She was not boring because she liked to read, have deep conversations with herself and others, and sit in solitude sometimes, and that was different - defiantly not boring, though. Boring was looking up at the stars and moon and saying that it was something they see everyday, and it wasn't all that special. That was boring. Because you don't always see the same stars, nor the same moon phase everyday. That was boring. And, her, and the people in the cafe was not that type of person.

Finally, the same waiter that gave Lucy her order went to serve Natsu and his friends.

But, instead of being disrespectful to them, like he did with Lucy, he greeted them with warm smiles and kind words. Such as, "And a stawberry milkshake, for the lovely lady." and, "Excellent choice, you have great taste."

That made Lucy advert her eyes to the waiter's face more, to see if it actually the same person - and it was. Except, the face seemed more familiar. Like she had seen him somewhere before . . .

_'School! That's where I saw him!' _Lucy thought, and then, it suddenly all made sense.

_'He's being nice because they're popular! Of course, it makes sense now . . . I'm not like them, and I guess . . . he's a butt sucker.' _Lucy chuckled at her own immature word, causing some people to give her strange looks.

"Oh, can I also have my chili soup, EXTRA spicy?" Natsu asked. The waiter raised his eyebrow before nodding, "Sure, I will tell the chef." he replied, then strode back into a corridor that led to the kitchen doors.

When the waiter was over, the three people that had just ordered groaned and sighed. Curiosity got the best of Lucy, and she wanted to know why they all did that in a union. Were they getting bored of studying? They didn't even open their text books yet!

"Another person, god, can't anyone act normal near us." Gray complained, Lucy strained her hearing to hear him say that.

_'So they were thinking the same thing, I see. .' _Lucy thought, while closing her book without being aware. She kept her eyes close to the three, she felt like a stalker! Next thing she did was place her book in her black shoulder bag, still not conscience of her actions.

Then, two minutes later of just watching, Natsu realized her presence and made eye-contact with her. She froze in her seat, she felt uneasy and started to play with her fingers.

Natsu snorted loudly, and chuckled. Gray moved his eyes over at him and gave him a look that represented: What's funny?

"Just another nerd, nobody important, but she's a stalker one too. She's watching us." Natsu drawled at him, as the waiter came back and placed food on their table. Erza would have asked questions, however, she became more invested in her strawberry milkshake, moaning in pleasure silently.

Lucy felt as if those words stabbed he right in the chest, she have been called names, not a stalker of course, but a 'nobody' and 'nerd' wasn't anything new. Why was she so badly hurt, you must ask? She felt hurt because she was a nobody _to him_, and that wasn't something you label when the person saved your life. The reason she kept calm was because she knew he didn't know who she was. Natsu doesn't know she's Lucy.

In a minute though, Lucy had slung her bag over her left shoulder and dashed out. Not fast enough, Erza caught Lucy's profile right before she ran out.

"Did you call her a nobody, Natsu?!" Erza said in a shouting tone. Natsu flinched at the blaring voice his friend was giving him, "Y-Yes." he responded, shrugging his shoulders softly.

"She's my friend, and a dear friend! How dare you hurt her, but, I don't have time to kill you. I must go get her. You guys continue studying! I'll be back." Erza hissed at the two boys and leaped from her seat and to the door. "Lucy!" Erza screamed as she ran out the door.

Gray frowned and proceeded with finding the page they were suppose to study on, while Natsu sat in his spot, frozen, shocked . . . and disappointed. At himself, of course. He literally just damaged the girl that fixed his physically damaged parts!

_'Then again, she could be another Lucy and not the one I'm looking for . . . ' _Natsu thought, trying to find a way to make himself feel better.

* * *

**Normal POV - With Lucy and Erza**

She wasn't okay, she felt horrible. Maybe she was being selfish, having such an outburst and thinking he was a horrible person for calling her that, because she didn't really give much thought to her consideration that he probably didn't know who she was. Yes, it was her fault. It's always her fault.

"Lucy! Wait up!" Erza shouted, almost tripping over her own feet as she ran to Lucy.

The people surrounding the area that Lucy and Erza were 'playing' chase moved aside, as of seeing the town warrior, Erza run.

Lucy was beginning to feel tired, and her legs started to ache, so she slowed down a bit - and just enough for Erza to grab Lucy's hand roughly and pull her back into the point where Lucy fell onto her behind.

"Oww!" Lucy gasped as she felt the hard ground collide with her butt. . . as if she wasn't in enough pain already.

Erza grasped harder onto Lucy's hand and brought her right up with ease. "Sorry, for hurting you, Lucy." she apologized, still grabbing onto Lucy's hand harshly. How ironic. . .

"It's okay, but do you mind letting go?" Lucy mumbled, her eyes stayed on her feet and she didn't dare look up. For all she knows, _he _and Gray could be standing right behind her. Erza nodded and released her grip gently and watched as Lucy rubbed her hands together.

"Also, I am sorry about Natsu hurting you. He isn't usually like this, he's just not in the best mood because he's irritated with his 'mission', whatever it is." Erza explained to Lucy, hoping her blonde friend would forgive Natsu.

After a few moments, Lucy lets out a relieving sigh and looked up from the ground and into Erza's eyes with a small smile. "I understand, just . . . please don't let him come in contact with me." she said Erza, her lips trembled slightly as she said that. Erza didn't say anything in response and just stared deeply into Lucy's eyes, but she saw nothing, only dull, large, brown orbs that seemed to have lost itself.

"Please? Can you do that?" Lucy said, after realizing Erza hadn't replied yet.

The red head nodded at the request, "I will try my best. But, what if he wanted to say sorr-"

"No, I don't want him to talk to me, at all. Or make any contact with me. Can you do that?" Lucy interrupted and said flatly.

"Yeah, he's stubborn . .. I will try my best though." Erza replied.

Lucy then gave Erza a rare, genuine smile. "Thank you, Erza! Now, I must run off. I also have studying to do!" she told her and rushed off, her shoulder bag smacking against her legs as she did so.

Erza exhaled the breathe she didn't know she was holding and shook her head, "You're so confusing, Lucy." she whispered to herself and ran the opposite direction of Lucy, back to where she will hold down Natsu if he tries to talk or touch her in any form.

In five minutes, Erza was back at the cafe where she witnessed another Gray and Natsu fight take place.

"Natsu, and Gray! Stop this and sit down!" she yelled, causing the two to stop and scurry over to their seats. Erza did the same and sat down with a _'thump' _on her chair. She gave Natsu and a Gray a dirty look before opening her mouth to speak, "Natsu, you are not allo-"

Again, Erza was cut off mid sentence, by Natsu. "What's her last name?" he asked Erza quickly, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

A hand smacked against Natsu's head, "Let me finish, do not be rude and interrupt me! You do that again, and you will never be able to see tomorrow." Erza threatened. Natsu rubbed his head and didn't open his mouth again. Erza smiled, "Good, now listen, Natsu. You are not allowed to see, talk, or make any contact towards Lucy. Don't ask questions, just agree to it." she said and sipped on her milkshake, waiting for his reply.

Natsu debated on whether or not he should ask a question; ask, find out the answer then die, or agree and live on.

He has already been through a near-to-death experience, he doesn't want to face that again.

"I agree." Natsu responded simply, gazing around the room.

"Good, now that we settles this. Let us study!" Erza exclaimed and opened to a page quickly.

* * *

Was this chapter good? Well written, detailed enough? If not, please tell me! Also tell me if I have any typos, punctuation and grammar mistakes please!

**Review/Favorite/Follow or not, your choice. But it keeps me grounded if you do!**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


End file.
